Return of a Traitor
by Tower-of-Peace
Summary: Sasuke wants to return and fufil the second goal he promised as a young ninja, but how will everyone respond to his betrayal? Will a murder destroy his chance at freedom? & can love come through or will someone else take love from his grasp? SakuraxSasuke
1. Chapter 1 Chance Meeting

Chapter 1 - Chance Meeting

Exiting the large green gates of Konoha wasn't always accepted when it didn't deal with a mission but Sakura had the need to get away from others. She had been restless and she couldn't concentrate on her material so she decided the best thing was to leave the busyness of the town to the outer forest surrounding Konoha.

When Sakura was sure she was alone, she found a warm rock to lean against and laid her pack down. She whipped out her medical book and read through many chapters of the basics she had been taught early on. As soon as the topic got to the harder things she started writing down notes along the side panels. Her handwriting was distinguishable against the printed words but she liked how her script was feminine in contrast to the type.

The wind picked up and her thoughts drifted away from the material to days in the recent past.

Admitting to her self that she had high respect for most people only added fire to the fact that she didn't like how her future was looking. Her mother had recently informed her that her father was discussing matrimony with other parents to see who would match well with his daughter. Sakura tried hard to hold back a groan. She didn't like the thought of her father picking who she'd spend the rest of her life with…it should be her choice. Thankfully he hadn't found anyone yet that caused him to push a relationship but he did have a couple men in mind.

Sakura had just put her medical book away when she started to sense someone else. It was a large amount of chakra but the direction of it was not known. Camouflaging within the thicket of brush made it easy for her to see all the way around her.

The person had chosen the typical path that led to Konoha but she wasn't sure if they had good intentions.

Listening for any movement Sakura pinpointed where the individual was and stilled her breath. As soon as the footsteps neared her, she jumped in front of them to stop their advancement to her village.

Inhaling quickly but staying alert, Sakura was stunned.

"Sasuke."

He stood relaxed and sure of himself, looking mature and wise. He had gotten rid of the awful outfit that Orochimaru had given him. He presently wore a black overcoat with the Uchiha clan fan symbol over his heart, a tight white undershirt, white pants, and black shoes. His hair looked ever the same as when he left. He definitely had grown well into his masculine jaw and manly muscles but she feared a side of him. The side of him that she wasn't able to witness over the last several years he had been gone. Had he grown to hate people? Was he influenced by Orochimaru in the ways of vengeance and hatred? Could she trust him at all?

"Sakura," his voice came out strong and bold with a tint of surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come home."

"You can't go back through those gates," Sakura said firmly from her stance a few feet away from him.

"I've settled my first issue. I need to complete the second oath from long ago."

"I can't let you do that, Sasuke." Sakura's eyes were stinging with emotion that she refused to let take over her. He wasn't going to see her cry. She had cried enough as it was over him.

"Complete my goal or through the gates?"

"Through the Konoha gates," she stated, trying not to clench her teeth too much in the effort to remain calm.

"Nande?"

"They will kill you within 24 hours of your return. By leaving your village and taking that despicable man as your sensei you committed a crime that is punishable by death."

"You're worried?" he asked, expressionless.

"I don't know how much you've changed or how much control Orochimaru had on you, but I don't want to hand you over to them before knowing where your heart is," she replied feeling good that she had still not shed a tear.

"You needn't worry. Orochimaru is dead and Itachi has been taken care of."

"That isn't what I was looking for…" she murmured meaningfully.

"I want to resurrect my clan where it was originally formed. That is all the reassurance you should need," he stated softer than any of his previous statements. Her aggressive position slackened into a full stand.

Sakura sighed as her feeling of emotion poured out of her eyes. "If only that were the case, Sasuke," her voice shook as she spoke and she hated herself for it.

Sasuke could tell she was giving it her best to keep it together and he felt unexpected compassion for her. After a pause he walked closer to her but before he got within arms-length she backed into a fighting position again and glared through her tears.

"Please, don't come any further." She quietly gulped down a sob that lodged itself in her throat.

"Don't cry, Sakura," Sasuke said gently.

Sakura was amazed at his sweetness but remained in the stance.

"What do you care, anyway?" she asked, sliding more control into her vocal chords.

"More than you know, in fact," he appeared before her and was able to capture her wrists so she would look at him and not attack. "Find it in your heart to trust me again, Sakura-sama. If your love for me back then was true, I know you can conjure up some faith in knowing that I want only good things for Konoha and my future life."

"No more revenge?" she questioned after some silence.

"No."

"No more hate?"

"None."

Her face relaxed a little bit before going on, "No more silence?"

This time he paused before replying, "I can't promise to be more open, but I will try."

Sakura felt hope rise from somewhere locked inside her heart, with his words he unlocked the door to something she thought was gone. 'But the door was still closed', she thought, determined to not give up on her resolve.

Sasuke saw the light from the old day's spring to her eyes, faintly and naturally. To his estimation she had matured sweetly into a strong and beautiful woman. Her wisdom of how to approach him and what to ask, was remarkable. She didn't stutter or blush and her determination spoke of self confidence that he admired. Her wrists burned underneath his touch, so much so that he let go and stepped back a stride from her.

Noticing his tender grip and the soft yet masculine way he looked at her made her toes twitch inside her shoes. Standing barely a breath away from him, after three and a half years, really made her senses go on hyper mode.

Thinking through what he said to her, she had to tell herself to keep breathing. Will he find someone who deserves him and would make him proud? Someone who would -or could- love him more than herself? She was sure no one understood him more than she did. If he picked someone else as his wife she was sure her brain would stop telling her internal organs to work…but then there were girls much prettier than her.

"You're going to have to wait until I can convince Tsunade that you're not a threat. Maybe she will pardon you because you eliminated the fiercest enemy of Konoha."

"Let me come with you," Sasuke affirmed.

Sakura shook her head, "There are those who would not allow you to get as far as the center of the city much less Tsunade's mansion."

"If they take me to the holding cells it will only be temporary." He sounded so positive of his stand that she was reassured about his maturity.

"Yeah, until they announce the day of your execution," she mentioned with a hint of dryness. "Take a chance and trust me on this, you'll want to wait out here…I know a place you can stay."

She led him to a rocky cliff-side. With some minimal climbing she showed him a hideout hidden within the edging.

"Stay here until I get the okay. I'll bring you whatever you need until then."

"Hai." He grabbed her upper arm and turned her toward him more. "Arigatou, Sakura-sama," he replied and penetrated her eyes to capture the moment -without the sharingan. He knew his freedom was in danger and, even though he had hurt her badly, she was still helping him.

"I'll be back later," she pried her arm loose and left without another sound.

Sakura's coldness wasn't a surprise. It hurt him deeper than he cared to admit. He was thankful that she was helping him, especially since he didn't deserve it. Her heart was so big and no one had been able to change that. He pondered about how she had fared during their time apart as he searched the walls for secret compartments.

Did she find love elsewhere? Had she completely given up on him?

Finding blankets within a crevice behind a thin rock he rolled them out and made a place where he could lie down when the time came. He had seen some eatable herbs outside the cave mouth so he collected some for later. He had some food left over in his bag but not enough to last more than three days.

He made himself comfortable on the blankets. He raised his knees and rested his elbows on them. He stared into space as his thoughts wondered.

Through his clothing he could feel the coolness of the cavern wall against his back. It was refreshing from the heat of the day but he didn't like it. The feeling brought back memories that he wanted to forget.

Orochimaru liked things damp, cool and dark. Too much like the snakes that had left his impious side. The snakes were Sasuke's now and they preferred him over their previous owner.

When night fell it wasn't long before Sakura appeared with a bag full of needed things. Her hair was in a pony-tail and she had put the forehead protector across her forehead instead of on top of her hair.

They were silent for a long while as he patiently waited for her to start some kind of conversation.

She made a fire, pulled out some fish and stuck them with sticks to grill for his dinner.

"Naruto would be pleased to know that you have returned," she finally said to him.

"He'll be disappointed that I came on my own and without his help," he replied confidently. He knew his best friend's thinking.

"Maybe after the first shock of seeing you alive…"

"Alive?"

Sakura looked up from the cooking fish and explained, "There was a rumor that you died."

"No trust in my skills?"

"Well, no one saw you get stronger, what do you expect?" she asked flipping the fish over to cook the other side.

Sasuke watched her as the fire lit her figure with golden hues and made her appear very beautiful. Shaking his head to remove the thought, he swore he was loosing all his sanity.

"Did you believe the rumor?"

"I had a hunch you still lived but knowing how evil Orochimaru was…I wasn't sure what to think."

"What about Naruto?"

"He claimed there was no way but we didn't find you or hear about you for another year and a half."

"Do you think he gave up on me?"

"No, never, but I do know it was hard for him stand up for you here while everyone gave up hope…"

"Did you?"

"Give up on you?" she questioned without much feeling in her words.

"Hai," he was a little astonished she didn't blush when she talked to him about himself.

She shrugged and handed the stuck fish over to him, "You know how I feel about revenge, 'a man who desires revenge should dig two graves'. Isn't that how the old saying goes?"

"Sounds about right…" Sasuke responded without looking into her eyes.

Sakura saw the guilt that lined his face but she also noticed how much he had matured from what all he had been through. Maybe he could be trusted…again.

Picking at their dinner allowed time to think of news that she thought he would care about hearing.

"Temari is ambassador for Sand and has been here for a couple years to learn how to teach their young genin."

"That makes sense to me."

Sakura glanced up at him and continued, "Ino is still under Tsunade and me, learning the way of a medical ninja."

"Is she talented enough to learn what you have?"

Sakura wasn't sure how he knew how much she had learned in his absence and gave him a searching look, "She started last year. I'm sure she's doing great in all her training from Tsunade."

"I doubt it, she only knows of womanly decorum."

"How do you know so much about us as people when you haven't been here?"

"I had training in finding things out. I learned things that aren't necessarily ethical to a nice village such as Konoha…"

"Maybe I shouldn't let you in," she said without a trace of joking even though she did it to test him. Getting the reaction she hoped for, Sasuke quickly searched her features.

"Sakura-sama, don't think I have any bad feelings toward Konoha."

Sakura held back her comment and stayed quiet for the benefit of a peaceful meal. She wanted to believe him, desperately. The only two things giving her pause were his flight out of Konoha and the speech he had made to them when they had finally found him after their many searches. He had made it obvious that he didn't want their help.

She had had so much trust in him…so much respect. As Sakura sat there nibbling at her food, she knew that if she didn't help him out she would regret it in the long run.

"Nobody has gone near your family's estate…they're scared that if they even walk in the courtyard they will be struck dead."

"Not surprised."

"Are you planning on remodeling the original or will you start somewhere else?"

"I plan to get the original back to its former state." Sasuke was trying to sound nonchalant about it but Sakura noticed the passion for his plan to go exactly how he wanted it.

"I'll help you." Her face held no emotion, just determination.

Sasuke raised his head and searched her face, "You will?"

"Hai," Sakura replied.

"Nande?"

"Because I consider you a friend," Sakura responded and got up to leave.

"Matte, Sakura-sama."

She paused in place and looked into his deep eyes.

"Arigatou," he said without blinking.

"You're welcome…although I question how much we will get accomplished considering you still aren't allowed in the village."

"Regardless, your willingness to help me is beyond repayment."

"Don't mention it," Sakura gathered whatever she needed to go back and waved before disappearing into the dim light of evening.

--

It took a good amount of persuading on her part but Sakura got Tsunade to listen to her argument and really think about the possibility of letting Sasuke back in without a price on his head.

"You're sure that he is done with the issues of the past?"

"He promised me and that is why I am promising you."

"You still care for him, don't you?" Tsunade said with a tender glare.

"That is not what this is about." Sakura looked away because she still couldn't figure it out herself.

"He still may be dangerous to Konoha," Shizune replied from her stance by the window.

"I don't believe that he is," Sakura responded.

"You have spoken with him?"

"Hai, Shishou, I brought him dinner last night."

Tsunade's eyebrow turned up at this news and she laced her fingers together on her desk.

"I don't need the details, Sakura, but you must be careful. What if he is using you?"

"He isn't, I'm positive of it."

"How do you think the village will act to all this?"

"Maybe there should be an announcement about his return and his intentions of coming back for his family name."

"It's risky, and that leaves room for others causing him trouble…"

"I thought of that too, but if he comes back he is better used for us than against us."

"We need him…" Shizune concluded thoughtfully.

"Alright, I'll get some men to escort him in. I want to talk with him myself." Tsunade wrote down names for Shizune to call on. "In the meantime, be careful Sakura."

"Hai."


	2. Chapter 2 Reunion

Chapter 2 - Reunion

Chapter 2 - Reunion

Sakura entered the cavern to find it neatly organized. The bed roll was carefully folded and the eating utensils were cleaned and laying in a straight line next to each other. She looked around but found the place empty.

Putting her hands on her hips, she sighed.

"Sakura-sama."

Turning toward his voice she saw the ninja sheathing his sword from the furthest part of the tunnel.

"I've got good news," she started and tried not to smile at his slight uneasiness. "An escort party will be here in an hour to take you to Tsunade-hime."

She watched his expression turn hopeful, at least in the slightest way that she was only able to read. Her heart settled on the fact that she could still translate his features.

"No weapons?"

"Hai," she relaxed her stance, "we are to meet them at the East gate."

Both understood the reason behind that, it was the least traveled and typically locked during this season.

"ANBU?"

"Most likely," she replied. ANBU were the most trusted in this type of situation and, as a group, could take care of protecting both sides of the issue.

"Does anyone know yet?"

"We're trying our best to keep this from getting out, but who knows how long it will stay hushed. We are a tight community."

"I remember…" he murmured as he replaced the sheets in the small crevice and put out the fire.

"Do you really want to go through with this?" Sakura was hesitant about the response he was going to receive from those who thought Sasuke owed a big price for leaving.

"I'll do whatever it takes. This is my village and I will always consider it home."

--

When they were ready, they both headed for the East gate.

Sasuke could feel the amount of eyes that followed them through the woods and when they landed on the small path they paused.

A group of twenty ANBU appeared before them and that's when Sakura turned to him and put her hand out.

Sasuke gave her his sword, weapon bag, and anything else he was carrying and put his hands behind him.

An officer bound his hands and they proceeded through the gate.

--

Tsunade was mildly surprised at how well Sasuke adapted to the ANBU escort. He was agreeable, polite, and accommodating. She put her guard up in case that was his plan to just get that close to her.

"It's been a long time, Sasuke," she replied and nodded to Sakura to place his weapons in custody.

Sasuke bowed his head toward her in respect, "Sumimasen, it took me longer than planned to take care of some business."

"Personal business," Tsunade corrected.

Sasuke looked up but hid his smile. He'd be the last to admit it, but he liked how Tsunade dealt with people.

"Explain your plans."

"I want my clan's lands, abode, and assets so that I may settle here."

"So you want to start a family," she summarized confidently.

"Hai."

"What of your abandonment?"

"It was something I had to do. I will prove my allegiance in any way you request."

"Are you prepared for the response of the village?"

"I understand I don't deserve their trust. In time I hope I can earn it."

Sakura watched his back from her place behind him. He was sincere, she was sure of it. She then looked to Tsunade for her response.

"Very well, you are to be released into the den-of-wolves as the phrase goes. You will be under supervision until we can come to a full conclusion. Meanwhile, do what you can to fix your clan's home."

"Arigatou, Tsunade-hime," he was about to bow again but she stopped him.

"A word of caution, Sasuke. You only have this one chance to prove yourself."

With that, he was dismissed, and he gratefully bowed at the waist.

--

The village was called forth for the announcement that Uchiha Sasuke had returned and that he was under probation. Some protested about his presence but, as a whole, no one tried to go near him.

Sasuke had actually just reached his front gate when the ANBU dispersed and five ninja appeared behind him. He smiled. He didn't have to turn around to know who they were.

"I like the coat," came a male voice behind him.

"Thanks," he responded and opened the gate with a click. "Come on in."

Rock Lee, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto followed him in.

"Did you make it?" Lee asked. He inspected it a little further as they came into the courtyard.

Sakura looked around at the overgrowth and forgotten buildings. "It's going to be a lot of work to fix this place up," she said more to herself than anyone in particular.

"It won't be that difficult," Neji stated and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oi, how long has this place been empty?" Naruto asked as he opened a door. "Ahh!" he hollered as tiles from the roof slid towards him and pieces hit his head. "Ita ita ita," he murmured and rubbed his sore skull.

Sakura silenced her response to laugh, so it surprised her when she heard giggling behind her. Turning toward the sound they were stunned to see orange hair peeping out from behind an overgrown hedge.

"Ghosts!" Naruto yelped and hid behind Sakura.

Kakashi jumped behind the 'ghosts' and picked them up by the collar. Moegi frowned and Udon paled at being caught.

The rest of the ninjas recognized who they were immediately.

"Aw, why'd you have to do that, Kakashi-sempai?!" Konohamaru complained as he came out of hiding in the hedge closer to the building.

"Oi! Konohamaru! You promised to stop following me around," Naruto pointed at him in frustration.

"We aren't here for _you_," he answered arrogantly.

"He's telling the truth, Naruto-kun," the young girl, that was never far from Konohamaru, answered.

"Moegi, you don't have to defend him," Sakura said and patted her head motherly.

"But we were investigating!" Udon whined.

"You're going to have to work harder at not getting caught," Neji stated firmly.

"Hai, there were definitely errors in your approach," Lee said and looked to be ready to start a lecture.

"Well," Sakura cut in before they were bored to death by Lee's speech, "shall we at least start in the main house so that we can get Sasuke settled?"

Sasuke nodded and headed that way as everyone else followed. He could hear Moegi trailing Sakura. He sensed the deep fondness the young genin had for her. He didn't question why.

They walked the boardwalk softly, just incase there were old boards that wouldn't hold their weight. Sasuke passed his parents old room without a comment, but his insides tightened strangely.

He paused before sliding the front door open. No one remarked at his hesitation and allowed him time to prepare.

He grabbed the handle and slid the panel to the right. The staleness of the room hit him like a wall. He could smell the rotting wood, the musty linins, and the slight stench of desiccated blood.

"It's certainly going to take us a while," he heard himself say.

The group entered casually and looked around.

Moegi followed Sakura's lead by pulling white, dust covered sheets off of the furniture. The girls started to cough but fanning in front of their faces helped the air clear a little.

Naruto stayed beside Sasuke as the others started doing little things.

After a moment, Naruto placed his left hand on Sasuke's right shoulder.

"Welcome back," he assured and then left him to start cleaning as well.

Sasuke didn't know how long he stood there but he eventually got to work.

Sakura and Moegi went to the kitchen to clean, Konohamaru and Udon followed Naruto to the family room to spruce it up, and the others selected bedrooms or odd rooms to tackle.

Dinner time came and the guys were pleased to learn that Sakura and Moegi had not only cleaned but had gone grocery shopping. They had a meal ready when the guys came into the dining room.

"How are things coming?" Sakura asked them as she poured the tea.

"The living room is done!" Konohamaru replied proudly before Naruto could.

"The training room is almost finished," Lee answered and piled more rice on his plate.

"The first and second bedrooms are complete," Neji said for himself and Kakashi before sipping his tea.

"I'm nearly done," Sasuke mentioned from his seat. He had been working in the master suite.

"Wonderful, then maybe we can do the garden and grounds together!" Moegi exclaimed. She and Sakura had discussed how hard it was going to be with just the two of them.

The guys all exchanged looks which made Sakura laugh.

"Don't worry guys, I can handle it."

"But Sakura," Moegi moaned, "you said it was going to be really hard work since…" She didn't finish her sentence because Sakura made a stern face.

The silent Uchiha watched the exchange and realized Moegi was right. It was going to be very difficult, especially since there were around six gardens, twenty acres of grass, and a pond.

"I'm helping," Sasuke stated before he stood to his feet, "I won't let you do it alone."

The room got awkwardly quiet and Sakura blushed after looking away.

Sasuke felt his stomach flip at the notice of the pink in her cheeks but he ignored it.

Moegi smiled widely, "We knew you would."

"He has no choice," Udon said, "It's his land."

"Regardless," she argued, "he's too cool to let a woman do all the work by herself."

Sakura sensed her nervousness growing so she picked up her empty plate and headed into the kitchen to clean the dish. Moegi stuffed the last bite of hers into her mouth and trailed her idol into the other room to do the same.

"So, what about the stores lining the main road," Lee questioned, "are we cleaning those as well?"

"They need fixed and cleaned," Neji agreed.

"You have done a lot already," Sasuke said appreciatively. "I can't ask more of you."

"It's not a problem," Kakashi replied, "we wouldn't be here if we didn't want to be."

Sasuke nodded his thanks.

Sakura entered and started clearing the other empty plates. When she was picking up Sasuke's, he gently grabbed her wrist.

"Arigatou, Sakura-sama."

She looked down into his face, which was closer than she first realized, and searched his face in mild surprise.

"You're welcome," she finally voiced. He released her but she couldn't settle her breathing for the next couple minutes as she returned through the kitchen doorway and placed the dishes on the counter.

Moegi didn't say anything but when she saw Sakura's face she giggled.

Naruto and Konohamaru were then heard, arguing about something like siblings.

"Do you think they'll ever outgrow that annoying racket?" came Neji's voice from the dining room. Laughter followed but the girls disregarded it.


	3. Chapter 3 New Prospect

Chapter 3 – New Prospect

Chapter 3 – New Prospect

Two weeks went by and, in between missions, the group would come by to help Sasuke repair or clean.

However, whenever he went out of the gates to shop or gather supplies, there would be gangs of disgruntled men watching him with blatant anger. He didn't pay them any heed until one day they threw rotten vegetables at him.

He caught them before they hit his body, but instead of throwing the food back –or getting even— he dropped them on the ground and walked away. Villagers in town gave him a lot of space. Mothers would guard their children behind them and shop keepers nervously said little to him.

He wasn't the smiling type so he knew this was going to be a long process. He sighed in frustration. Nothing but time was the healer of this predicament.

When a vender offered to bag his purchase, he nodded thankfully and then the vender smiled at something behind him.

"Greetings Haruno-san," the merchant replied.

"Ohayo Tayu-kun," Sakura replied and she stood next to Sasuke.

He looked over to her and wondered why she was there.

She reached across and handed the merchant money for the goods and took the bag. Both men were surprised and Sasuke was about to protest when she put her hand up for silence.

"You haven't been on any missions, save your money for when you need it. This is on me." She nodded at Tayu, who realized she was wordlessly showing her friendship and support to the known traitor. He respected her meaning and bowed his head to the both of them.

Sasuke also noticed her gesture and added it to the list of things he needed to thank her for.

As they walked down the street, she talked about what he may want in the vegetable garden his mother had started, but Sasuke was only partially listening. He kept his eyes on the villagers who were taking in the friendliness Sakura was showing towards him. Apparently no one knew that he had such respectable friends in town.

Inside he grinned at the expressions and, as if it was a normal occurrence, he nodded respectfully to those who had scorned him the days before.

Sakura was pleased that he was getting the hint. No one dared throw things at him when she was with him. Her heart had been crushed when she found out that there were villagers stooping to that level of stupidity but then she knew from the start it wasn't going to be easy for anyone.

The disgruntled group was gone when they approached the gate. She was going to leave him be but then she remembered she had time to till the garden before she had to be home. He unlocked the gate and let her enter ahead of him.

She gave him the bag and headed for the garden shed to grab the garden tools they had recently found.

Sasuke watched the sway of her hips as she walked away from him and took the moment to admire the way she had grown. All woman. Breaking the spell she had somehow cast on him, he shook his head and walked off to the main house.

Later, when Sasuke finished fixing the dock in the pond, he went searching for Sakura.

He found her trimming the roots on a plant before placing it in the dirt.

"Tired?" he asked as he approached with a glass of water.

She turned to see him and smiled at his hand, "A little parched." She stood and gladly took it.

"I didn't know you knew how to garden," he said as he reached up to remove a streak of dirt from her temple.

Sakura overlooked the sensation his fingers gave her, "my mother has made sure I knew how before I get married."

He raised an eyebrow at this news and Sakura looked away quickly.

"Father is currently scouting for a man to select for me…" she murmured and set the empty glass on the wooden fence beside her.

"That explains it."

Sakura looked up at him, "Explains what?"

"That explains why you know so much and have been so accomplished in all the upkeep. Has your father found you a prospect?"

She hesitated, "What time is it?"

He was confused by her change of subject, "Almost seven."

She brushed her pants and grabbed her bag, "I have to go." She was about to exit the fence when he placed his hand on her elbow.

"Meeting someone tonight?" he inquired knowingly.

She sighed before nodding.

He let go.

Sakura left without a sound and when her figure vanished through the main gate he smashed the water glass into a million pieces.

He'd deal with his bleeding hand when it stopped hurting.

--

Sakura dragged the door open, closed it behind her, and took her shoes off. She could hear the camaraderie in the dining room and dread set in her stomach.

Entering her room, she changed into her nice Kimono, like all the other times she was to meet a prospect. She washed her face, ran a brush through her hair and then headed for the living room. She looked into the mirror and was pleased that she could at least look nice even if she wasn't interested in the man.

Her mother walked into the hallway from the kitchen and was drying her hands on a hand towel when she spotted her daughter. She smiled proudly and winked before going into the dining room. She announced her daughter before she went to finish the meal.

Sakura entered respectfully and bowed before her father and the man sitting next to him. Sakura was accepted and she knelt on the pillow at the end of the table.

Her father introduced Buzaki Uramai to her, even though they already knew of each other. He was six years older than she and he was a talented ninja who passed the chunnin exam when he was 8 years old. He had only talked to her once when she was in the Academy. Sadly she knew little about him except that he was respected for his talents and came from a good family.

Nodding to her, Uramai tried to smile but she knew he pushed it a little too much. It was difficult to be friendly when unsure what the other was like.

She watched him nervously push his hand through his dark hair and when he took notice of her watching him, his ears got red.

Her mother brought in the food, platter by platter, as her father made sociable chitchat. Sakura remained silent and respectful but she had a hard time staying comfortable.

Uramai seemed to relax with her father playing host.

Sakura took moments to study him. She liked his easy smile, his respectful behavior and friendly golden-brown eyes. Maybe tonight wouldn't be a complete waist of time. If her father didn't choose him, at least she could be friends with him.

Her father kept bragging about Sakura and she blushed at his comments. Uramai was hesitant to reply so he kept smiling and nodding.

After an hour for dinner it was typical of the two to be left alone in the back yard for conversation. When that time came, Sakura was completely relaxed and her suitor seemed to be more nervous than earlier.

Sakura sympathized because she too was dealing with it the best she knew how.

Uramai held out his hand to help her down the four steps to the ground from the walkway. He couldn't seem to find the words to start a conversation but he was thinking very hard.

Sakura could see his mind was searching deeply from the slight scowl on his forehead. Walking beside him she stayed quiet until he found the right topic.

"Your father is a respectable man," he started.

She smiled and hoped he would continue so she would have something to expound on.

"I met him when I was young but didn't remember him very well. After tonight, memories of him are coming back. Is there a reason he stopped teaching at the academy after my graduating year?"

"He took the job offer to work in the communications tower. It was less stress and he thought that if he left, no one would accuse him of favoring me."

"How did you like school?"

"It was challenging…but I made many friends and pushed myself to be more studious."

"Did it work?"

"I'd like to think it did, but one never stops learning."

"How true," he smiled at her and appeared to loosen up.

"Did you like academy years?" she searched.

"Mostly, of course I don't remember too much of them because there was a lot going on at home those four early years."

"Really, what happened?"

He barely hesitated before answering, "Well, my grandfather became very ill and so my family took turns taking care of him. It was usually left to me though because they believed I would be the least likely to catch the illness from him."

Sakura nodded in understanding, "Most children also have the time to take care of the elderly since their responsibilities are minimal…"

"I suppose so," he agreed as they rounded a corner of the pathway.

"Was he a normal villager?"

"Hai, how did you know?"

"Because around that time, ninja would have been taken care of by Tsunade-hime, and he wouldn't have gotten ill."

"I see," Uramai smiled sadly.

"Do you miss him?"

"Hai."

They conversed softly for the remainder of the night and he left with a bright smile on his face.

Sakura worried that he may start falling for her. She wasn't ready to let her heart out of its shell just yet…especially to someone new.


	4. Chapter 4 Celebration

Chapter 4 - Celebration

Chapter 4 - Celebration

Naruto wiped his brow as he stood up straight. His muscles ached and the sun was as bright as ever.

"I've brought refreshments!" Ten-Ten hollered from the pathway.

Neji set his rake against the fence and headed towards her. Naruto pulled off his gloves and also went towards the pretty girl with buns on each side of her head. Lee came out of the building to their right carrying a box of assorted items. He smiled when he saw what Ten-Ten had prepared.

"It's been a long time since I've had lemonade. Arigato, Ten-Ten."

She smiled, "It's the least I can do. You're all doing so much for Sasuke-kun."

The three enjoyed the drinks and each took a piece of cheese and apple.

"How are things coming?" Ten-Ten asked as she looked into the garden yard.

"Slowly, mostly because Sakura hasn't brought the cleaned shovel and hoe so everything has been by hand." Neji responded.

"I wonder where Sakura is…she said she was going to be here—

"Ohayo, everyone! Sorry I'm late, I had to stop somewhere," Sakura replied as she came towards them from the main entrance. She wasn't going to tell them, but her parents had her take flowers to Uramai's mother as a gift. She thought it was silly to win hearts through gifts but if that was the tradition then she would obey her parents.

Naruto noticed Sasuke coming and waved at him.

Neji nodded before going back to his rake.

"I found some fresh paint in town yesterday," Sasuke replied after greetings were spoken.

"Wonderful! Ten-Ten and I will start painting that first building, then," Sakura said but Sasuke didn't hand her the paint bucket when she held out her hand.

"Are you sure you want to take on painting?" he asked without everyone hearing him.

Sakura cracked a smile when she remembered the last time they were assigned to paint something and she got it all over her…Sasuke had said she got more on herself than on the walls. The memory was melancholy but she couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, maybe I should trade with one of the boys," she conceded.

Neji left to help Ten-Ten, who at the moment was half way to the building and struggling to lift the buckets off the ground.

Sasuke took over the raking as Sakura chose some seeds to start planting.

Naruto and Lee were about thirty feet away, working on the other side of the yard, when Sasuke stopped raking. He seemed troubled to Sakura but she didn't want to pry, especially since he would only say it was nothing.

She noticed his shadow merging with hers right before she felt his fingers gently lift her hair off of her shoulders. As goose bumps ran down her arms and back, she gulped as quietly as she dared.

"Your hair is getting longer."

She didn't move or try to respond.

"No matter what, it's always beautiful…" he seemed to fade off into thought but Sakura still tried to process his words.

Slowly, he released small amounts of her hair and they fell onto her back like wisps of stirring wind, barely sensed yet ever so endearing. She sighed quietly and smiled. No one had ever affected her like him…and probably never would.

--

Sasuke's probation was finally over and all his friends showed up to celebrate. They had concluded with the restorations also, so they took a royal tour of the whole place to see the final results. Those who hadn't come in to help, like Hinata and Ino, came with gifts.

The evening was enjoyable, everyone catching up and playing games. Neji refused Shikamaru's suggestion to play Shoji and Ino placed a beautiful bouquet on the main table before smacking Naruto's hand from the tray of desserts.

Sakura collected the lids from the many plates lining the food table and went to the kitchen to put them in easy reach but out of the way. When she turned around to go back into the living room where everyone was congregating, she stopped short.

Sasuke casually ran his eyes over her as he blocked the doorway.

"So has your new beau fallen in love with you yet?"

Sakura's chest tightened and she couldn't hold his stare. Her eyes caught on the fan that represented his clan. It was sewn to the chest of his shirt over his heart and her memory flashed to seeing it as he was leaving Konoha that horrible night.

"Uramai…is very sweet. He…" she didn't see the need to finish. She saw the glint in his eyes before he hid it with a passive expression. "Why do you ask?"

"You care for him?"

Her eyebrow flinched, "I don't believe that's any of your business." She may have stated it more harsh than intended but his face didn't portray any hurt so she didn't apologize for it. It made her feel vulnerable when he stared at her like that…with no expression. Yet still, something behind his endless eyes, spoke of strength and understanding; understanding of much more than she had to ever say out loud.

"If he isn't now, he will be, just give it time."

Sakura was more than confused in the head; her heart was searching for meaning in his statement as well.

"Why should he?"

"Because you are a rare woman."

Sakura wasn't sure whether he was complementing her or not so she tried again, "And that would attract Uramai?"

"You attract every male roaming the streets; they're just too scared to approach you."

Sakura searched his face but he said it so nonchalant that she wasn't offended and she wasn't praised. Her head was still running in circles, why couldn't she figure out the coded words he was telling her? Was he being rude or was he actually being open with her?

"Sasuke-kun," a female voice said from behind him, "do you have a serving knife for the cake?" It was Ten-Ten and she was not aware of the conversation between the two friends but she hoped it wasn't a bad time to interrupt.

"Here," Sakura said, coming alive for the moment of interruption, she opened a far drawer and walked the knife to Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten left with a quiet speculative look but decided not to ask.

Sakura and Sasuke entered further into the kitchen and he slid to door closed behind him.

She wasn't sure what more he had to say but she was trying to decode still.

"Sasuke…I…I don't understand what you're trying to say to me," she finally admitted.

He looked over to her and his jaw barely flexed before he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Sumimasen."

Sakura's head tilted to the side slightly in question so he continued.

"That mission to come save me from Orochimaru. I said some things I had to say for you to leave me without question. It was the only way I knew how to save you all from the self destruction I knew could happen."

"I forgive you, Sasuke-kun. I did a long time ago." She could tell he was not expecting that response so she smiled kindly toward him.

When he didn't say anything for a couple moments, she walked up to him and skimmed the fan on his shirt with her finger tips, "I realized I couldn't help you when you left us again." Her eyes never left the emblem, "All I could do was wait for you to take care of the ghosts that were haunting you. Some things just take patience, don't you agree?"

As he watched her play with his shirt and talk as though to herself, quietly and watching her fingers, he could feel a pull on his emotions that he unanticipated. His hands came up to grasp her elbows without him consciously thinking about it. He waited for her to look up.

"Hai. I agree."

Sakura realized how much she loved hearing his voice and, with that thought, she backed up so his body wouldn't be so near, his hands wouldn't be so tender, and his arms wouldn't be so inviting.

Sasuke recognized the look in her eyes. She was scared, although he wasn't sure if it was him or something else.

"Sasuke," she couldn't bring herself to talk louder than a whisper, her heart was pounding in her ribcage so heavily that she barely had the strength to breathe. "My father has chosen Uramai." Piercing pain shot through her chest and yet she didn't move or utter a sound in protest. Her heart ached with having to tell him now. When they were supposed to be celebrating his day of freedom, they were discussing her future with another man. It didn't seem fair but she had learned life wasn't fair; it was a journey to overcome.

Sasuke stepped toward her and, when he was close, placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sakura turned and shoved his hand off of her before she was propelled to tears. She wasn't going to give into them, and staying away from Sasuke's comfort would be the only guarantee.

What she didn't expect was him grabbing her arm with his other hand and pulling her to him. The left side of her head landed against his stable chest like a tree branch falling onto a grassy knoll. He held her against him so securely she wasn't sure if pulling away was possible but she didn't dare try. The tears had already started.

"Are you scared?" he asked into her hair.

She moved her arms from between them and wrapped them around his waist, "I'll never admit to it…"

Sasuke heard the quiver in her voice and knew she was silently crying as he held her. His memory went momentarily back to when she had tearfully told him her love for him. It had taken every thread of effort to ignore her cries and words. He had been haunted by her love as much as his brother's hate those lonely training days.

"Uramai is a good man," he heard himself say, "and a good ninja."

Sakura was surprised that he was saying that but she didn't pull away. She knew he was right. She nodded twice.

"Are you going to give your heart to him?"

Sakura's eyes opened and she found the red and white fan staring at her from two inches away. She didn't have an answer…she wasn't sure where her heart _was_ anymore.

She sniffled and then realized her fingers were clutching the back of his shirt as though she would be torn from him at any moment. Maybe that was a good description of how she felt inside even if she wasn't physically going to be torn from him.

Sasuke, too, was thinking about her arms around him. He could feel the curves of her body and the emotions that were shaking her from her normal bearings. He was convinced she was all woman now and she could stand on her own if she so wished it, but there was still that want…and maybe need…to be held. To be loved.

There was silence in the other room and that caused the two to become aware of eyes being upon them. Sasuke slowly turned his head toward the door and found everyone looking at them. His jaw flexed out of annoyance.

Naruto caught it and -still watching them- he grabbed the door and slid it closed, blocking everyone out, including himself.

Sakura let out a sound and Sasuke pulled her away to see if she was okay.

In reaction, Sakura looked away trying to hide her swollen eyes and nose but he lifted her chin so she would look at him.

It was then that he realized she had giggled.

"You find that funny?"

Sakura was unsuccessfully trying not to laugh again, "Did you see the looks on their faces?" She muffled another laugh as it escaped with her hand.

Sasuke didn't smile but his eyes held amusement and he was glad she was smiling again. He ran the back of his fingers along her jaw before Sakura knew what he was doing.

She sobered at the feel of him.

He had dried her tears in a single touch as though it were natural for him to do so.

"Before we go out there, answer me something."

Sakura looked up for him to continue, hoping against hope that he would not ask about her current fragile feelings.

"Will you follow your heart or your father?"

"I can only hope that my heart's desire will be my father's as well." She left the kitchen for the bathroom so she could wash her face and enter the group without the spent emotions showing on her face.

Tsunade called Sasuke into her office with a wave of her hand. Her desk was, as usual, cluttered with paperwork and she was squinting at the paper in her hand.

"You requested for my audience?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Do you have a job yet?"

"Not at the moment."

"Nande?"

"People are still hesitant about me."

"I see."

She stared at him for a couple minutes and then the corner of her mouth twitched ever so slightly. Sasuke found his curiosity growing.

"How would you like to be hired by the ANBU?"

He measured the pros and cons before answering. "I would appreciate it," he said in his low voice.

"Good," Tsunade-hime grinned, "report to them by noon."

"Hai," then he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Fire

Chapter 5 – Fire

Chapter 5 – Fire

Sakura was leaving Uramai's yard when she turned her head slightly to the left. She could sense someone behind her but she wasn't sure who it was. Searching the trees with her eyes she discarded the feeling and continued on her way.

Sighing loudly, she carried the wrapped gift in both hands in front of her. It wasn't very heavy, just wide. Whatever was in it, it felt warm and it smelled of spices. Probably food, she thought to herself. Just then an ANBU soldier appeared in her path.

She almost gasped but she noticed he wasn't foreboding as he knelt onto one knee. Not sure how to respond she lifted an eyebrow and slightly puckered her lips.

He stood and she was about to say something when he lifted his finger to shush her.

There was something about him…

He took her wrapped gift and started walking. When she didn't follow he waited for her. She searched him again as she walked up to him.

"Are you always so trusting?" a voice behind the mask asked.

Sakura caught the color of his eyes and hid her grin.

"Are you stalking me?"

"No," the voice answered.

"Are you always so helpful to strangers?"

"You aren't a stranger."

"How well do you know me?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"Very well."

Sakura was having fun because she already knew who it was. She wouldn't have guessed he had this playful side to him but she liked it. Maybe it was because of the mask that he felt he could banter a bit before revealing himself.

"When did you get hired by the ANBU?"

"Recently."

"Tsunade is a good Hokage, don't you agree?"

"Hai," the voice replied with calmness.

"I'm glad she took my comments to heart," and then she smiled when the caped gentleman stopped.

Turning around to his frozen frame she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled.

"You suggested it?"

"Not directly."

"When'd you know it was me?"

"I always know you, Sasuke."

He refused to acknowledge the brush of warmth that crawled up his body from her comment. Her voice was like warm water on his hardened soul…ever so caressing and sweet. He wasn't going to have it easy, was he? Why couldn't she be annoying like he had told her she was back then?

Keeping the mask on for protocol, he continued to walk with her toward her house.

"Uramai can't deliver his own gift?"

Sakura, hesitant to reply, glanced at the package.

"It's from his mother for my mother…he isn't in town right now."

"Do you miss him?"

Sakura shot a heated glance at him for wearing a mask and daring to ask such a question.

"Hai," she stated calmly.

Sasuke paused in thought while their pace slowed, "Is that your heart talking or your obedience?"

Sakura didn't reward him with a look or an answer. She wasn't sure anymore. Uramai was really a sweet guy, he was thoughtful and most of all he listened to her. She just wasn't sure if he had won her heart as much as her respect. And then there was that pesky voice in her heart that called another's name in her sleep…that person was presently asking all the wrong questions for her taste.

"If you're going to toy with me, I will carry the package myself and alone."

Sasuke knew he had hit a nerve and yet he didn't want to let her walk away without getting the answer he was looking for.

"I don't want you to make a mistake."

Sakura watched the ground in partial thought. She didn't want to make a mistake either…

"I don't have an answer for you…gomen," then she grabbed the package and entered her house with a firm shut of the door.

--

Ten-Ten, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Choji were sitting around the bon-fire Sasuke had prepared in his yard. They were cooking marshmallows on sticks with a jovial conversation and the half moon beaming from the east. Lee had a funny story about watching the new genin, who just graduated from the Academy, train in the newly built activity center. Choji had been there so he was adding little bits that Lee seemed to leave out. Ten-Ten giggled at Naruto's face when Choji imputed more information than Naruto felt should have been shared.

"I didn't know that the railing wasn't fully installed!" Naruto said in his defense.

"I told you that the sign was there for a reason," Choji said before putting two marshmallows in his mouth.

Apparently Naruto had jumped over the sign without reading it.

"How high was the fall?" Hinata asked.

"About thirty feet," Lee explained.

Hinata gasped and Sakura flinched trying not to imagine how it must've hurt.

Sasuke was in a relaxed position, leaning on his elbow while his legs were stretched out toward the fire. He was opening the next package of marshmallows when he stopped.

Everyone looked at him and then a figure came from the other side of the hill lining his property. Sakura was the first to realize who it was.

"Uramai-kun."

Everyone looked around to see if there was an explanation but the only one who recognized the predicament was Sasuke. His annoyed stare didn't leave the guest while he smiled at Sakura and held out his hands for her.

She slid her hands in Uramai's in greeting and smiled.

"You're back," she stated, trying to keep the question from her voice.

"Hai, the mission was a success. I heard you were here and wanted to see you."

"Uh…Uramai, these are my friends," Sakura dodged the lean he was about to make to hug her. She introduced everyone and yet before she could introduce Sasuke he raised from the turf, nodded to Uramai and held out his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Uramai smiled and shook his hand.

Sakura noticed when the men parted hands, that Uramai slightly messaged his right hand and searched the other man's face for something.

"Gomen, I was not properly invited," Uramai started, "but I was missing Sakura terribly…" he looked over at her and she tried a reassuring smile so he wouldn't feel awkward.

"It's okay," Lee replied, "the more the merrier!" He then challenged him to who could keep their marshmallow in the fire the longest without setting it on fire. Uramai was happy to play.

Sakura chanced a glance toward Sasuke and he was watching her. They held gazes for a moment and then Naruto started a story of his own…which happened to have Lee in an embarrassing moment. The tension from Sasuke didn't lift but everyone seemed to push past the hostility coming from his demeanor.

When the moon came to the center of the sky, Uramai asked to walk Sakura home. She nodded and started to say goodnight to everyone. Neji was walking Ten-Ten home after she got her scarf from the front of the house and Choji and Lee left through the main gate talking about guy stuff. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and whispered something to her and she was blushing as he walked toward the main house.

Sakura didn't have time to ponder on what he must have said because she turned and almost ran into Sasuke's torso. Her hands came to sturdy herself on his abs and the moment she secured herself, she met his eyes and retracted her hands as quickly as they landed. It could appear as though he had burned her but she knew no one could see them from where they were.

"Sasuke," she started but Uramai came over the hill and called her name. She knew what Sasuke's grim expression meant. He didn't approve of him.

"Good-bye," he whispered before turning and entering his house. She saw the light turn off in the house and the soft orange glow disappeared. She was left at the mercy of the cool moonlight and Uramai's company.

Sighing, Sakura left the porch and caught up with Uramai so he could escort her home.

--

Sasuke heard her feet leave the planks and his right hand made a fist. He lifted his left hand and touched his abs where her hands had been. The feeling returned…the feeling of warmth crawling up his body and caressing his soul. He had to stop it but he didn't have a clue how.

Walking into the kitchen to put away the dried dishes from dinner, he sensed someone and sighed.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Couldn't refrain from hurting his hand, could you?" Naruto leaned his shoulder on the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"He's weak."

"He's talented, and you know it."

"I hate weak handshakes."

"I know you do. Sakura," Naruto stopped at her name when Sasuke hit the cabinet with his fist.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Sasuke, you're the closest I've ever had to having a brother, so let me be a sounding board for you. Talk to me."

Sasuke exhaled in frustration, "She…does something to me." He gritted his words as though he hated the fact that she did, and yet inside he knew it was just the opposite.

"Makes you feel?"

He hesitated, "Hai."

"Will you ever tell her?"

Sasuke looked up, "Even if I told her, her father is the one who decides, and he won't choose me. His favor rests with Uramai."


	6. Chapter 6 Mistake

Chapter 6 - Mistake

Chapter 6 - Mistake

Sakura pushed Uramai's chest back away from her.

"I can't, Uramai."

His face showed his disappointment but he nodded in understanding.

Sakura was surprised that he asked to kiss her and so when she didn't answer, he had taken it as a yes.

"I was told, or should I say, forewarned, that you might still have a hard time warming up to a gentleman because you've had your heart broken."

"Who told you?" she asked worried that he knew of Sasuke. She had never told anyone what had happened between them…just that she tried to stop him and he knocked her out. She didn't know if even her parents knew of who she had set her heart on back then.

"Your father," he tenderly took her hand, "he said that you had given your heart to a former classmate. He then explained that the classmate broke your heart when he left town for something more important."

Does he know which classmate, she asked herself. When she didn't reply he continued.

"He didn't know the details but I want you to know, I would never hurt you, Sakura-san. And if you loved me, there would be nothing more important." His hand came to cup her cheek and she found herself unable to move.

He could feel the tension in her muscles and he worried he had said too much. He slid his other hand out of her hand and around her waist. He wanted to show her he was gentle and worth falling for.

She felt his lips come to hers in question and, when she didn't respond, he brought her into a hug.

"I could love you so much more than anyone else…" he whispered and then slowly let go of her. He walked away into the darkness without anything else said.

Sakura clutched her porch railing and didn't stop squeezing until the wood splintered into small pieces at her feet.

--

Sakura awoke to the sound of knocking. It wasn't pleasant and she would definitely not be amicable if it wasn't important. She looked over at the clock and saw the time.

"Five?!" she croaked in annoyance. She heard her parents padding to the door and heard them chatting with someone in important tones. Maybe she should check it out.

She slid out of the warm and comfortable covers and slipped into her house shoes. She threw a robe over her pajamas and approached the door. When she reached the door she heard the important news in the summary of just a few words.

"Someone's been murdered?" she whispered to herself.

She changed her clothes and cracked the door open. She listened to her parents talking.

"Dear, we can't be sure what's going on, please don't jump to conclusions. There are many people aware of this by now, don't go restraining your daughter to the house when she can take care of herself."

"But if there's a murderer out there, I don't want Sakura trying to be a hero. She shouldn't leave the house until we know who it is and they are in custody."

"But they killed a villager, why would we need to think it's a ninja?"

"The messenger said something about ninja weapons, remember?"

Sakura gasped. What could that mean? A ninja had never tried to hurt a villager because they knew that they can't even compare to jutsus.

Before her parents knew she was up, she left through her window and headed to the only place she would feel safe and -with any luck- find some more details.

--

Sneaking into his house was going to be difficult…he probably knew she was there just by her chakra level. 'Oh well, I need to talk to him if only to let him know what's happened.'

Sakura landed softly onto the dirt and then walked barefoot on the planks to not make too much noise…just in case he was meditating…

"Or sleeping…" she mouthed as she slid his bedroom door open. His back was to her and she suddenly felt embarrassed for not waiting at the door to knock. Her heart picked an unusual pace as it stopped then sped up really fast.

"Who is it?"

She almost gulped, "Sasuke."

He turned and sat up in the bed. He looked almost shocked but he recovered well enough that she gathered her thoughts and ran to kneel in front of him.

"What are yo-

"Sasuke, someone has been murdered, a villager."

"Nani?!" he inquired as his face went from confusion of seeing her to worry for her wellbeing.

"A messenger came to our house, my parents were going to keep me there until the murderer is found but I escaped before they knew I was up."

"You shouldn't have come; it's dangerous to be out in the streets if there's been a murder."

"But Sasuke, I had to see you!" she hissed. She watched his face change before her to something she couldn't read…but her stomach flipped and she sensed for the first time how close she was to him.

Her hands were grasping the sleeves of his night shirt and she slowly let go in hindsight. She shouldn't be in his room, especially if he was in his bed.

Her cheeks colored in embarrassment but his eyes seemed to soften and he shifted his weight on the sheets.

"Do you have any other information?"

"No, but I figured since you work for the ANBU now, you could find out."

"I'm surprised they haven't called for me," he said looking toward the door.

"I'm glad they haven't, because then I wouldn't have been able to see that you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" he asked with amusement in his dark eyes as they came back to look at her.

"Well…not…not that you wouldn't be able to…I just thought… It wasn't you I was worried about," she stuttered and blushed again.

Sasuke realized she was frightened and had come to him for safety. Coming fully out of his haze from slumber, he leaned forward and brought her chin up so his lips covered hers completely.

Sakura thought her upper body was going to explode. She was still until her mind caught up with the sensations shooting through her body. She closed her eyes and kissed back with shyness, not really knowing why he was kissing her or how it came to be. Her right hand lifted and the tips of her fingers graced his jaw. Her other hand skimmed up his chest and into his hair. She couldn't gather her thoughts completely but she knew his arms were wrapping around her and bringing her against him.

It seemed to Sasuke that his body was moving without his direction. He could feel the timid way Sakura kissed back and yet he could tell there was hidden passion that she was probably too scared to acknowledge. His mind couldn't grasp the many sensations she was sending through her left hand on his scalp, the right hand soothing his jaw, the lips seeking his, and her body. The full weight of her was barely three-quarters his own weight, so it was as though he was lifting air.

The kisses were deliberate, tender, passionate, meaningful and all Sakura could do was marvel at how she loved the man holding her. She parted from his mouth and hung her head. She could barely breathe. She watched his hand come from behind her and the idea of what he could do flashed across her mind. Her hesitant glance went to her shirts' front zipper and anxiety made her silently gulp for air all over again.

Sasuke had to control himself. He'd end up hurting her if he couldn't manage his passions that had apparently been there the whole time without his knowledge. He was breathing just as hard as she was and yet he had noticed her nervous peek at his hand and then her zipper. He wasn't about to soil her now that he had kissed her.

"Sakura…" he waited until she looked into his eyes, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

She shook her head a few times before running her fingers deeper into his hair, "I'm not worried about you."

He softened his forehead, "Are you worried I might ask you do to something you're not ready for?"

She swallowed before answering, "You wouldn't ask."

He grinned, "You're right, I wouldn't. That's why we need to stop."

She searched his face and when she understood that he wasn't going to make her his own her breathing became calm. She grinned, "You saw me watch your arm."

"Hai," he whispered hoarsely, "I wouldn't take advantage of you, Sakura."

Inwardly, she groaned at how much she loved to hear him say her name. Her right hand gradually dropped from his jaw and she smoothed the shirt he was wearing against his chest. She stopped over his heart and felt the rhythm change.

"I know."

Just then a huge crash sounded from the main gate.

Villagers came in bearing household utensils as weapons.

All Sakura and Sasuke knew was that there was an explosion and many people shouting.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked and they both got to their feet. They ran out of the house but he stopped her at the porch landing.

"Stay here," he shouted over the noise of the crowd coming up the main pathway.

"But, Sasuke!"

"Stay back; I don't want you getting injured!"

Before they could utter much more, the crowd surrounded them and Sasuke disappeared from sight. Sakura searched but he was so bombarded with people that she couldn't spot him.

She hunted for at least one friend or ninja in the mix but they all appeared to be villagers. He could easily take them, but that would mean some getting hurt and she knew now that he didn't want to do that. What had they come for?

Sakura gasped. They wouldn't be blaming him for the murder, would they?!


	7. Chapter 7 Murderer

Chapter 7 - Murderer

Chapter 7 - Murderer

"Tsunade-hime! Sensei!!" Sakura sped through the doorway and about fell onto the Hokage's desk. "Come quickly, please! You have to help him!"

Sakura led Tsunade, and Shizune, through town to the stadium that was typically where they had the tournaments and exams. Villagers were everywhere in the stands. ANBU had been called by ninja that found out what the townspeople were up to.

Through the throng, Sakura ran into Naruto and the rest of the gang. Tsunade took her seat in front of the Hokage chair and lifted her hands.

"SILENCE!" Her voice echoed throughout the stadium and everyone looked up. In the arena the villagers had set up the trial benches and had gone so far as to have the execution blade in its holster.

Sakura gulped down a scream as one of the main angry men pushed Sasuke onto his knees and grasped the blade with his other hand.

"You will freeze right there, Domino, or suffer the consequences."

Sakura started breathing again when he let go of the blade. She watched how humbly Sasuke was taking their abuse. He could take them all out if he wanted to but he knew he was innocent.

"Shikamaru, go recover the execution blade, please." Tsunade didn't have to say it twice; Shikamaru knew Sasuke didn't do it either. He had seen the body and it was not his style of kill. In his own opinion, he guessed someone –an unskilled assassin- killed the unfortunate villager.

When the blade was recovered, Tsunade sat down and took a deep breath.

"Someone explain to me what is going on."

"We believe that this _traitor_ is now a murderer, Hokage."

"Why do you believe so?"

"We have a witness!"

Sakura's eyes widened and the group behind her either gasped or whispered their disbelief.

"Who is your witness?"

The man by the name of Domino motioned someone forward and everyone looked to the passageway for a look.

Meekly approaching the bench that the few strong men and Sasuke were standing on was a small girl who barely looked old enough to walk. Her father had her by the hand and he was eyeing Sasuke with an evil intent.

Sakura recognized the man from the gang that had hung around Sasuke's door to throw dead vegetables at him. Her fist clutched and she gritted her teeth painfully.

The man started talking but the little girl seemed too scared to say anything. Even though he was coaxing her, she appeared to just be scared of the crowd. Sakura looked to her left and saw Hinata's, Ino's, and Choji's father's coming toward them in the stands. She then turned just in time to see their expressions that they saw their parents. All three classmates were worried about what the male heads were going to say.

"Hinata," her father came forward first, "come, you are going home."

"But father," but she stopped when his hand came up for silence.

"You will not be supporting this traitor. I was ashamed to hear that you had been to his house with these other teammates. I will have no more of this." He turned his body open to allow her to pass him and yet she had a firm and defiant expression as she walked by him with her shoulders back.

"Please, let her stay," Sakura urged, even if it was to give Sasuke hope that his friends were behind him.

"We are a respected clan and we will not allow our daughters to socialize with him."

"His clan was also respected, and their memories should be held in higher esteem than this." Sakura could feel a sharp pain in her throat.

"If they were here, they wouldn't have allowed him to return."

"If they were here, he wouldn't have had to go avenge them! He protected us by leaving, can't you see that?!"

"Sakura," Tsunade commanded from behind her.

She hung her head at her sensei's firm reprimand to be quiet but she also had to force her emotions in check or she'd be humiliated in no time.

The roar started getting louder and it seemed to be triggered by the little girl finally starting to talk.

Sakura looked over the ledge to where the girl and her father were. Sasuke's name was all the little girl knew. She kept saying "Sasuke-kun" over and over.

Sakura's heart got heavy…what if the little girl would be able to convince everyone just because she could say his name?

Sakura leapt over the edge and after landing on the dirt, ran toward the podium. She heard her friends calling her name over the bellow of the crowd but she ignored them. She had to find out who was going to represent Sasuke in his defense.

She came up to the stand and jumped onto it.

"How dare you accuse this man of wrong when all you have is a little girl just learning to speak! She's not a credible witness; she's just saying a name she has learned. Do you have any evidence he was even there!? What about motive?"

"Sakura-san."

She stopped and looked up at his bruised face and saw the gratitude but then he hardened his features as he looked at something behind her.

"Go to your father."

Sakura shook her head, thinking what he saw was her father coming to take her away, "I'm not leaving you."

"I'll be fine; they know I didn't do it."

"Sasuke-kun," she reached her hand out and grasped his but before she could do or say anything more, arms wrapped around her and she was lifted into the air. Their fingers slowly and reluctantly let go so they wouldn't hurt themselves.

She watched as long as she could until the wall blocked her view of him. She was set down and the tears started to tumble down her cheeks. The face that appeared before her, though, wasn't her father.

"Uramai…" she whimpered through her tears. "Uramai, he didn't do it! I know he didn't! He's not capable! Someone has to defend him!"

"Justice will prevail; you have to believe that, Sakura-san."

Her sobs caused hiccups but no response. Her arms were shaking and she just kept seeing Sasuke's face. She recalled his kisses, his caresses, and his warmth. He didn't even know there was a murder until she came to tell him. What could she do?

Sakura kept pushing Uramai away so, when her father showed up, she let him give her a sedative and carry her home.

--

"You have followed in your brother's footsteps by killing Reggie!"

"But I didn't kill him. I don't even know who he is." Sasuke was calm and collected.

"I challenge you to a fight to the death!" one of the other men said.

Sasuke didn't accept. He didn't battle those who couldn't fight.

"I will not allow that," Tsunade stated from her seat.

The crowd didn't agree but she put her hand up.

"I have my personal guard investigating this. When we have proof of a murderer that is when you can challenge for a battle. Uchiha Sasuke will be held in custody until then. Does that appease everyone?"

There were shouts but few and the rumble died down slowly.

Sasuke was taken, without a word, to the cells and the only window was too high to see any real landscape. He sighed as he sat on the cot to the left of the chamber.

Running his fingers through his hair, he tried to recount all that had happened…maybe something will open those prison walls…if only he could remember some minor alibi or evidence.

"Sakura…"

--

The door opened but the cell bars were a couple feet away. Sakura looked at the ANBU soldier that opened the door and walked in when he nodded.

It was dark…the night sky was high above, and the only thing coming in through the window were beams from the waning moon. She searched the darkness but she couldn't see anything moving. Then she saw his shape.

"Could you?" she asked but the masked man shook his head. She wanted in the cell, not outside of it.

At the sound of voices, Sasuke awoke but he wasn't sure what it was that woke him. He stayed there until he knew his surroundings and who was present.

She wrapped her fingers about a bar and leaned against it. Her heart was aching to touch him.

"Did they hurt him?" she quietly inquired.

The ANBU shook his head again.

Sasuke knew now why he had awoken…her voice was too real to just be the dream he was having.

He turned and stood up. She was just bringing her face back toward him when he righted himself and started for her, nervous that she was out at this time of night.

"Sasuke," her voice broke and he heard the anguish in her voice. He practically could feel it down to his bones.

He came to the bars and brushed her cheek, "No tears, Sakura…"

She understood and nodded trying to collect herself so she wouldn't break down.

Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers. They looked into each other's faces for moments of silent understanding.

"You shouldn't be out…there's still a murderer out there—

She put her fingers to his lips, "And they will find him before anything happens to you…or me. I had to see you."

She felt the lining of his lips and he kissed her fingers before she could pull them away. She smiled lovingly at him and strangely he didn't feel alone any more.

The world wasn't against him; he had affectionate hands that were connected to a heart that had never given up on him. His hands took hers and even though he felt like he owned the world, he sobered for her sake.

"Please, don't risk it, with me being in here I can't protect you. You should go home."

Sakura didn't change her expression and surprisingly she nodded.

"You're right I should…but I don't want to. I don't feel safe anywhere except when I'm with you."

"What about Uramai?"

She looked away and sighed, "I can't give my heart to him because it's not in my possession…it hasn't been for a very long time." She looked meaningfully into his eyes and he knew what she meant.

"If it made you happy, I would give it back to you," he whispered.

"No. It'll be yours forever," she murmured back and closed her eyes as she kissed his hand that was wrapped around hers on the cell bar.

For the first time, Sakura saw all his defenses down. His eyes became a beautiful grey color and they seemed to take in her whole soul, not just her face. She didn't need any other reassurance…she now knew he loved her.

The ANBU then tapped her shoulder in a sign that she had to go. She nodded but didn't move away from the bars.

"I'm going to visit as much as I can. Tsunade promised you will receive good meals. Shikamaru passed a note to me saying he knows you didn't do it but little is known about who might have done it. Keep hope alive, okay?"

He gave her check one last brush before nodding and backing away into the darkness. It took every ounce of him to not hold her there until the whole mess was over. He was determined to fight this the best way he knew how…patience.


	8. Chapter 8 Imprisonment

Chapter 8 - Imprisonment

Chapter 8 - Imprisonment

Sakura's head flung to the side as the sting from her father's hand hitting her cheek became hot and intensified.

"I told you to not leave this house. What part of obedience don't you understand? Where did you go?"

"I went for a walk…"

"Who did you see?"

She paused before answering, "The ANBU. I had some questions I needed answered."

Her dad's anger sizzled out slowly. And then he looked at her as an idea formed into his mind.

"You visited the traitor, didn't you?" His inquiry was almost an accusation.

She didn't answer.

"If you leave this house it is to be with either me, or your future husband, Uramai." With that statement he left the room and slammed the door behind him.

She stood for what felt like hours and when the shock wore off, Sakura crumbled to the ground in defeat.

--

It had been two weeks since his imprisonment.

Sakura had a note sent to him almost every day but he never sent anything in return and that worried her. She told him of her own 'imprisonment' and how she thought of him every moment…she hit her head in hindsight. She sounded cheesy…immature…and even cliché. Her chin rested on her hand as she watched the people pass by on the street below. Life went on like normal for everyone else except her, Sasuke, and the poor guy who got murdered.

Just as she was about to walk away from the window a hawk came and landed on the sill. She recognized it as Tsunade's and she checked it for a message.

Sakura,

Come to my office. Have Uramai bring you.

Tsunade

She had the bird fly back with a note that she was on her way and she had the neighbor get Uramai.

--

As they entered, Uramai had Sakura enter first and then closed the door behind him. They walked towards the middle of the room and then stopped at the edge of the mat.

Tsunade swiveled her chair around to make eye contact.

"Do you know why you are here?"

Sakura watched as Tsunade asked Uramai instead of her. He started to sweat under the Hokage's stare.

"No," he finally replied.

"Hmm…" she sighed with annoyance.

Sakura heard Uramai gulp and clear his throat. She was so confused that she watched him to make sure he wasn't coming down with a cold.

"What's this all about?" she finally questioned.

Tsunade arched her brow, "Would you like to do the honors, Uramai?"

He hesitantly made eye contact with Sakura before taking her hand. "Sakura, I did it to protect you. And I promise, I didn't read any of them, but I destroyed them."

She searched his face then Tsunade's. Then it dawned on her what he was talking about. "My letters." She flicked her hand out of his and he looked really sorry…even pitiful, but she wasn't going to forgive him so easily. "How could you?"

"I told you, I did it to protect you. I know he's a friend of yours but he's—

"Present," a voice from the doorway interrupted.

"Sasuke," Sakura's eyes lit up but he wasn't looking at her, he was glaring at the ninja who just admitted to destroying her notes addressed to him.

"You had no right to intercept those notes." Sasuke's voice skimmed on lethal as he glared at Uramai.

"I did, by her father's permission I watched over her. She's not to talk with you."

"He's the only one I _want_ to talk to," she grounded out and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't fool yourself, Sakura. He's not good enough for you. He may have killed a man!"

"I know he didn't do it…"

"Who is good enough for her? You?" Sasuke asked with a dare in his voice for Uramai to try and say he was.

"Ninja," Tsunade said from her desk to get their attention, "enough. Uramai, you are dismissed. I need to talk with these two."

He reluctantly left and Sakura turned to her sensei for her to continue. Sakura watched Sasuke turn toward her as well from the corner of her vision.

"Did I not tell you two how this arrangement might become ugly?"

"Hai," they replied in unison.

"Sasuke, I want you to know that I am proud to call you one of us. Your clan is valued and respected by this office and the majority of the ninjas."

"Arigatou," he stated gratefully.

"Hopefully, when this hideous mess is all over, you can start building the family you so eagerly came here to start."

Sakura looked up to see a teasing glisten in Tsunade's eyes and when she looked at her, Sakura felt her checks heat up.

"I do hope so," he said without loosing eye contact with Tsunade or changing his uniform expression.

"Sakura, there is paperwork that I wish to not deal with. Will you stay please and sign then file them so I may have a clean desk?"

"Anou…hai," she murmured from confusion. It was typically what she did around the office, but why Tsunade wanted her to do it now was a little unusual for the mood. Tsunade then stood up, stretched and said she was going for an hour lunch. She stopped at the door and turned her head to the side before opening it.

"A half hour is long enough for you two to talk, right?"

"Hai," replied Sasuke firmly.

She left and it sounded like she ordered Uramai to go with her.

Sakura walked to the messy desk and picked up a stack of signed papers. Her mouth twitched as she realized they were all done…had she made it up for an excuse? Sakura was ready to take the pile to the drawers when hands came around her waist. She felt herself melt into his torso and she dropped the stack back onto the desk.

"Tell me what the letters said."

In order, and practically word for word, Sakura quoted what she had written. When she was done, he rested his chin lightly on her head and wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and upper torso.

"So I'm going to loose you to that weakling."

"We could find a way to be together…"

"I won't have you sneaking around if you have a husband—

"No, that's not what I meant," she said with a small laugh. When he didn't answer or question it, she whispered her suggestion, "Without my father's blessing, I don't get the dowry that's been given through my families' generations, but I would give up that and a thousand yen if I could just be with you."

She felt him move the hair away from her neck and he placed a kiss on her skin. Again, she felt like putty in his hands and melted into his embrace.

He turned her around and saw the drowsy way she held her eyelids. He couldn't hold back from kissing her. As the kisses became longer and more passionate, they both started to forget that he was a prisoner and she was banded from ever seeing him. They wanted the assurance that they spent the little time they had together, wisely.

Sasuke backed her up and she felt the desk stop her from going any further. While placing his lips on hers still, he lifted her onto the desk and it made her taller so her face was closer to being equal to his. His masculine hands wrapped around her as though he was memorizing her shape and size and pulling her against him as though he couldn't get enough.

She had never felt so much longing in his hands and in his lips before this.

When he moved down her neck she closed her eyes.

"Did this much time away make you braver?" She felt her neck pulse at every endearment he placed on it.

"Sumimasen," he said slowly straightening up. She saw the playfulness in his gaze.

"No need to apologize. You just seem to be more ardent than before…"

A concerned look overtook his eyes, "I didn't hurt you?"

"Nani? Iie," she affirmed, "but it helps to know that I'm willing to marry you, doesn't it?" she asked with a smirk.

His grey eyes replied 'yes' silently.

She glanced at the wall clock and then ran her hand down his jaw, "Tsunade will want her office back soon…"

"Which means I go back to the cell," he said with annoyance lining his tone.

"And I go back to mine…" they both groaned but he didn't lower her off of the desk. "I wish I could visit you more often," she sighed and folded her arms around his neck.

"Me, too."

"Maybe my father will have a better opinion of you when the real murderer is captured."

"He hasn't called me 'murderer'; the clans are calling me the 'traitor'."

"Sou ne…if only they understood what all you've been through and all you're wanting to do."

"Tsunade's coming." He helped her down to the ground and then stopped her, "Promise me something."

"Nani?"

"Don't marry Uramai."

"I can only marry you anyways…" she said with a smile.

"Nande?" he inquired running his fingers through her messed hair.

"You have my heart, remember?" she murmured sensually before the door opened and Tsunade entered.

The blonde Hokage smiled and then told them to leave her office before she physically removed them.

The door to the office closed behind them and they laced their fingers before parting to walk the different directions of the hallway.

Sakura glanced behind to see his escorts surround him as she rounded the bend.


	9. Chapter 9 Urgent News

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He woke up startled but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what had scared him about his dream. The soft light of morning peered in from the high window and he knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep that morning. He got up, stretched, and then started his normal routine to get his muscles awakened. Breakfast was delivered the same time every morning and he was glad that they respected his wishes. Sasuke liked order and schedules.

He was surprised to learn that with his normal fast, there was a note. He read it and understood the tone from the start.

Sasuke,

Urgent news. Will visit soon.

Naruto

His fingers itched as worry set in and many scenarios went through his minds eye. Had something happened in the case? Did something happen to Sakura? Why didn't she come tell him the news…unless she didn't know?

Uchiha waited with impatience and watched as the sun kept its steady climb into the higher reaches of the sky. How many hours had it been since he received the letter?

Sasuke looked up as the door opened and Naruto walked in with an escort. The expression on his face made Sasuke stand up from the table and steal his emotions so he was prepared.

Naruto walked up to the gate and checked the escort before digging in his pocket for something. He handed it to Sasuke after the acceptance nod the ANBU made.

Sasuke took a moment to collect his mind before opening the scroll. He read the contents of Shikamaru's investigation.

"We told them, didn't we?" Naruto said with his usual quirky grin.

"Hai," Sasuke took a look at the ANBU, "I figured this was going to happen."

"Well, the man was caught in the act, and he was doing the same thing to his new victim as the last one. Sadly, your property got ransacked by hoodlums with spray-paint."

"Nothing I can't handle. We still have the leftover paint from before."

"The papers are getting signed as we speak. Baa-san is glad it's over, but she's mad at the conspirators. She has a hunch that a few villagers wanted to frame you and hid the real murderer."

"How is Sakura?" he asked as he folded his bed sheet and grabbed his sack from the pillow.

When there was no reply he turned quickly to see a pensive look on Naruto's face. He walked up to him and grabbed his friend's shoulder firmly until he looked at him.

"She refused her father and Uramai. She's been kicked out of home and she's staying with Ten-Ten at her apartment. I checked with Ten-Ten this morning to see if Sakura wanted to come with me to give you the news but she hadn't been there since the man was caught last night."

"She's gone missing?"

Naruto wondered at the open worry on his friend's face and joy came into his chest that Sasuke was slowly returning to normal…or at least back to his old self.

"You'd be the only one to know where she'd be."

The ANBU entered back into the room and opened the cell door wide.

"You are free."


	10. Chapter 10 Home

Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Home

Sasuke had a hunch where his pink-haired ninja might be and hoped he was right.

He landed onto the gravel and touched the front gate with tender anticipation. As it opened, and the main road stretched out in front of him, he closed the gate and sighed. Home.

He followed further toward his home and when he was able to see the house he caught a smell in the air. He didn't stop but it caused him a moment of pause in his mind. It smelled like his mother's cooking. Her unique recipes and herbs of choice always made eating at home a preference.

He was on the planks of the porch when he heard female humming. The tune was unknown to him but he definitely liked it.

Sasuke slid the door open silently and leaned in the doorway. He couldn't help himself.

Sakura grabbed a thick cloth and pulled a dish from the oven and closed its door. She hummed as though there wasn't a care in the world. Her hair had gotten slightly longer since he had last seen her. It gracefully lay against her shoulders as she worked. Covered dishes of hot food were in rows along the counter. Sakura had not sensed him yet and he enjoyed the fact that she was oblivious to him. Watching her candidly made him able to read her without her walls. Even though she had been open with him for the most part, he still worried that she kept a few inner walls up for the chance that he didn't return to his former freedom.

He didn't know how long he watched her but she turned to throw something in the trash can and gasped in surprise. Her hand flew to her chest as though he gave her a heart-attack.

"You're home," she replied as she settled her breathing.

"You're cooking," he responded.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"How long have you been cooking?"

"Are we going to play this all day?"

He walked toward her without any response and grinned when she studied him for a sign as to what he was thinking.

"Why are you cooking my mother's recipes?" His voice couldn't have gotten any more tender and Sakura felt tingles go up her spine.

"Well…I wanted you to have a good homecoming so I did the first thing taught to me."

"Which is?"

"The best gift to give a male is food and I guessed that you'd prefer to have something from your mother's books rather than mine."

Sasuke thought back to a conversation he had with her a long time ago about her mother being a vegetarian. "You're correct."

Sakura smiled and motioned for him to sit, "Come, I'll dish you out whatever you want."

He watched silently as she went from bowl to bowl giving him the portions he nodded at and finally he had everything he could ever want on his plate. Memories flashed throughout the meal but he took them in strides and didn't dwell on them. Sakura was pleased that everything had turned out well and he congratulated her on a perfect meal. Her cheeks blushed as she picked up her empty plate and reached for his.

Sasuke scanned her arm and saw old bruises healing. She didn't see him notice them so she walked to the sink and started washing the plates. She was putting the leftovers in the ice-box when Sasuke walked up behind her and gently hugged her from behind. She stilled within his embrace and he could feel her calming sigh.

"Did your father give you those?"

She looked down at her wrist and shrugged, "It's nothing. He called it 'payment' for my disobedience."

"I don't want to be the reason you're cut off from your family."

"Don't worry, I understand that there are sacrifices to be made in life and if loving you causes me to be happy without them, then so be it."

"I don't want you to regret it."

"I already told you, I'd give anything to be by your side."

Sakura found herself being turned and grasped before she realized what had happened. His chest was under her cheek and her body couldn't have been closer to his. He was holding her so tightly, yet so sincerely, she could feel the seams of her shirt starting to give way.

"If it were up to me, you'd be by my side every moment of every day."

Her heart soared as he whispered into her hair and slowly started to let go of her. He pulled her face away but his expression changed as he noticed something.

"Are you shivering?"

Sakura smiled, "I can't tell if I'm cold or if I'm just so overwhelmed that you said that." He released her forearms and started to take off his long jacket.

Sakura noticed the fans for a second time and pride grew slightly in her chest.

Sasuke wrapped her in it and helped her get her arms in the sleeves.

She sensed the warmth envelope her skin as she felt the outer layer with her hands.

"Are you sure you won't need it?"

"Positive."

"Arigatou. It's so warm already…"

Sasuke's eyes caught the family emblem and he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd seen this moment before. Ignoring the thought, he clasped her upper arms and pulled her to him.

Her arms were folded between them and she tugged the sleeves around her hands as the coat fit snug across her shoulders.

They left the kitchen to sit on the couch so they'd be comfortable and cuddled together. They talked about many things, and even though it was mostly Sakura talking, both were enjoying themselves.

When the sun set and they had to light the lanterns, Sakura smiled regretfully.

"It's getting late." She got up and walked to the window. The night crickets were chirping and the stars were peeking through the sparse clouds.

"The jacket looks good on you," was his only reply.

Sakura turned to read his face and blushed when there was more in his eyes than she had expected.

"The emblem…looks good on you, too," Sasuke got up and walked toward her. He ignored the way her feminine hand dropped from the sill and the sweet curve of her jaw so he wouldn't take her there and then.

The glow of the candles couldn't have been any more intoxicating and the closeness of him was enough to make her dizzy. She wasn't scared, she wasn't frightened…she was just unsure of what he was thinking. Did his eyes really mean what they were telling her or was she reading into them too much?

"Sasuke…" she murmured before he covered her mouth with his index finger.

"I want you to keep it."

She searched his face, "Nande? The jacket?"

"Hai," he said and his face relaxed into a small grin, "you need it more than I do if you're going to always run around in that too-revealing, sleeveless shirt."

She whacked him on the arm and smiled back, "Be nice, it's what Tsunade recommended I wear because we'd ruin sleeves with our jutsus."

"Then maybe I shouldn't let you have it—"

"No!" she exclaimed before she stopped herself. Turning a dark shade of red, she smiled again, "I promise I won't hurt the jacket."

Sasuke let his full smirk peek out and nodded, "Good."

Just then a knock sounded at the door.

"Sakura?" the voice outside called.

"It's Ten-Ten looking for me."

Sasuke knew it was and so didn't say anything. He watched Sakura answer the door and told her friend that she'd be there in a minute. She came back in and grabbed her sack from the end table.

Sakura paused in thought and looked up at him. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

--

Sasuke knew as he watched the two women walk away from his house that he was ready to love. He was ready to give up his restrictions to one woman and that woman had climbed her way into his heart way before he even realized that she had.

As kids, he had been protective and yet he stood his distance. He knew of the fan girls that assured him of their undying affection but none had appealed to him. Even when Sakura had admitted her feelings, he wasn't sure why she had loved him and so he didn't quite believe her. Her words had intensified his need to get away and sort it out without hurting her or himself.

Now he was sure that she had been telling the truth, that all she was loved all that he was.

Sighing in the cool night air gave him a distinct resolve…even if she deserved better than him.

--

Ten-Ten smiled from beside Sakura.

"Have you been there all day?"

"Hai…" she answered kind of dreamily.

"What happened?"

Sakura explained their day from cooking the meal, his startling appearance, and having a long conversation with him while wearing his jacket.

"He gave that to you?"

"Weird, huh?"

"He's definitely changed for the better," Ten-Ten agreed with an encouraging smile.

"I'm just glad that he's free and his house is back to its proper state…"

"I think there's more you're glad about," Ten-Ten replied with meaning in her voice.

"Sakura."

The girls looked up and were both shocked to see Sasuke there in the road a few paces away.

"Is something the matter?" she asked coming up to him.

"No, but I need to say something…"

"I'll wait for you at the apartment," Ten-Ten said and then sped off.

She waited but a moment before Sasuke ran his thumb over her cheek and smiled, "I want you."

Sakura searched his face in silence.

"I want you as my eternal spouse. Tell me you'll be mine."

"I'm yours until I breathe my last."

"Tomorrow?"

"Hai."

Epilogue

The two got married the next day with just their close friends as the witnesses and her mother came to support her daughter's decision. The party they had afterwards was held at Ten-Ten's apartment with refreshments and food.

Not surprisingly, the couple left their friends early to start their lives together in the comfort of their new bed-partner's arms.


End file.
